


reassurance

by Kyrja



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Action, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrja/pseuds/Kyrja
Summary: Robin cannot be trusted because of his bloodline; however, he is not alone.





	reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This fic was written for a challenge from a brazilian facebook group called Panelinha da Limonada. This time, the theme was titles of series/books/films, and I got /no pain, no gain/ from a movie. The idea was to write something based only in the title, and not in the original work. I hope I haven't run from the subject, çaldksadlasdkl.
> 
> Well, I confess I have some other ideias with these two, though most of them are with (f) Robin. I hope I can write them too, since I'm recently into this fandom again. :D Playing games is so relaxing!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and have a nice reading!

It passed some months after Robin’s return to Ylisse.

For some people, like his friends and comrades, that occasion was something to be commemorated. After all, nothing more fair than organizing a big celebration for one of the heroes who helped to stop the war by defeating Grima.

However, on the other hand, some people still believed that he could bring some kind of misfortune to the world in a near future. He still had the blood of the fell dragon running through his veins, in spite of everything. So, having someone whom would think like this was somewhat predictable.

Because of it, Robin started having extra care for himself as these kind of people could try taking his life in any moment. Yet, he was more afraid with the royal family of Ylisse, once he was living with them since the moment in which Chrom and he decided to move forward with their relationship.

Robin could not let any danger threaten them, that was it. Still, even when he thought that the wiser action that he could take was being the furthest possible from the castle, he stayed there, as Chrom reassured him that they could deal with it together.

His words and smile were kind, but Robin still was concerned by that subject.

⚬

The end of the war was a moment of long reconstruction. Due to it, Chrom always is busy by being the Exalt, and important trips are very common in his routine. Robin follows him in all of these, giving advises and suggestions as his official tactician.

In their most recent trip to Regna Ferox, at some moment, the two of them and Frederick have to stop in the middle of a forest to make a camp because it already is too much dark to continue their way to the country.

While Chrom offers himself to hunt some bear meat for the dinner, Robin is in charge to take some wood to make a campfire, since Frederick is organizing their sleeping bags and other things.

It does not take too much time to Robin to notice an arrow coming in the direction that he takes to accomplish his little mission. He quickly dodges the attack, but after it, some others arrows follows the first one. So, Robin hides himself behind a tree with agility and draws the Levin sword.

It is careless to just jump in front of all of them; he needs to find an opening.

Then, Robin spies from there and notices that there is nobody in the right side of their horizontal line of archers. He takes that chance to approach them in surprise. But, when he gets next to one and discharges a thunder spark on that person, some mercenaries that were behind of the archers notices him and advances in his direction.

Now, the conditions are not favorable; yet, Robin does his best to avoid the most possible attacks while handling the sword. A difficult task, for sure, for a person alone.

However, before he can notice, Chrom appears from the left side of the forest and, without asking about what is happening once it is clear, joins him to the battle after drawing his Falchion. Frederick arrives in there to help some minutes later.

In that way, back-to-back, Chrom and Robin gives some blows in his opponents; one with some cuts of the blade through the air and the other with sparks of thunder. Frederick supports them all the time with a silver sword.

When they defeats their leader, Chrom asks with a serious tone of voice, “So, who are you? And what did you come to do in here?”

The leader—a sniper—coughs. “We were contracted to kill Validar’s son.”

To hear that name after some time is some kind of disgusting for them. However, Robin does nothing and just watches Chrom spares the lives of their enemies, since they are not capable for doing anything against the trio now.

“As the enemy was defeated, it is better to retrieve our things and find another place to pass the night.” Frederick’s countenance is cautious.

The two of them have no room to discuss.

⚬

Robin wakes up in the middle of the night and sits on a lying tree trunk. He looks at the stars in the sky, thoughtful, since he does not know anymore how many times someone tries to take his life. It is tiresome in all the possible ways.

“Aren’t you sleep?” Chrom smiles at him, but when he notices the concern in the tactician’s expression, his face becomes worried. “Are you still thinking about what happened? I told you, everything’ll be fine.”

“I know, but…I can’t, Chrom.” Robin observes him sitting at his side. “I don’t want to put anyone in danger, and it includes you, too.”

“Yes, but would you like it? To hide himself only because there’s someone who doesn’t understand or like you?”

His look is meaningful, and as Chrom got a no in response, he continues:

“I really want people trust in you, Robin, because you’re important for me. But, for now, there’s no other way; we have to work for it. So, what you say?”

In that moment, Robin remembers what Validar said in their last battle: that people would not trust in him when they discovered about his bloodline.

Like a curse, it really happened; but, different of his father’s forethought, Robin is not alone. After all, even if the task is difficult, like Chrom pointed, they have each other.

If he just leaves, he would not experience the happiness that is being accepted by most part of the people in a next future. He would not experience to be by Chrom’s side when he revels to everyone about their relationship.

Robin have to fight, as always. After all, without pain there is not gain.

In that way, he approaches Chrom and presses a soft kiss on his lips. The surprising contact suddenly makes a silly smile grow in the Exalt’s face. “You’re right, I’ll try to do it. For us.”


End file.
